


Рифмуется с «минутка»

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гизела не обязана разбираться со всеми неотложными состояниями обитателей замка, но…





	Рифмуется с «минутка»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rhymes with Fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160260) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Она осторожно поворачивала желтый предмет в нужную сторону, тщательно контролируя движения смазанных пальцев и состояние напряженных мышц Конрада.  
Гизела выросла бок о бок с королевской семьей. Часто они искали ее не из-за ее подготовки, а потому, что доверяли во всех непредвиденных обстоятельствах.  
Конрад застонал; она остановилась.  
– Больно?  
Лицо Конрада пылало румянцем – впрочем, оно было таким с тех пор, как он снял брюки. Неудачно сел на что-то, сказал он, совершенно случайно.  
– Моя… Этот клюв на моей…  
Ее профессионализм воистину не знал границ. Гизела покрепче сжала пальцы и дернула, тут же направляя внутрь марёку, чтобы притупить боль.  
– Это его величества… – У него штаны по-прежнему болтались на уровне щиколоток, но Конрад все равно твердо протянул руку. – Можно мне… эту утку обратно? Пожалуйста?


End file.
